Precision weights are often used for weighing of material or calibrating weighing equipment where a high degree of accuracy is required, for example in a laboratory setting. Over time, the accuracy of precision weights can be compromised by material being added or removed. Among the causes of addition or removal of material are environmental factors, such as temperature, humidity, and air quality. To avoid the effects of these factors, precision weights are often stored in containers that isolate the weight from the surrounding environment. Excessive handling or contact with other objects can also affect the accuracy of precision weights by removing material. In particular, when relative movement occurs between a precision weight and an object in contact with the weight, the friction generated can cause removal of a small amount of material from the weight.